Trois baisers, et une nuit
by Elysabeth Loredan
Summary: Chacun avait un baiser qui l'avait marqué. Et chacun aimait ces nuits où ils se retrouvaient tous les trois.


**L'Inutile Commentaire de l'Auteur : Finalement! Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais ce one-shot en tête, mais disons que je n'vais pas la confiance pour le faire. En réalité, je n'ai jamais été capable de choisir entre Jem et Will, et j'ai pleuré comme une madelaine lorsque ( !\ spoiler les enfants) Jem est devenu un Silent Brother. (J'ai lu les livres en anglais, vous m'excuserez, mais j'utilise les termes anglais.)  
Donc, me voilà, avec un threesome entre Jem, Will et Tessa. Cela m'aura pris du temps, mais j'en suis fière. Même s'il y a encore des imperfections, je suis plutôt satisfaite de cet écrit, parce que... bah des threesomes, j'en écris pas souvent... Voire presque jamais en fait.  
Donc, il y a près de 2000 mots de lemon là-dedans, alors si vous n'êtes pas contents, le bureau de doléances est fermé jusqu'au prochain 31 février. Par contre, si vous avez des requests, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un petit mp, et ce sera avec plaisir que j'écrirai votre demande. Si elle me plait. :)  
Bref, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, en considérant que vous avez lu jusqu'ici, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

**Rating : **M  
**Pairing :** Will/Tessa/Jem  
**Warnings : **Threesome, lemon  
**Disclaimer :** Les adorables Theresa, James et William sont à la merveilleuse Cassandra Clare. Je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une partie de galipettes.

La première fois qu'elle les avait vu s'embrasser, Tessa s'en souvenait parfaitement, n'avait été qu'un pur hasard.  
Elle était dans la bibliothèque, et lisait tranquillement. Elle s'était confortablement installée dans un des fauteuils de la salle. De là où elle se trouvait, elle pouvait voir la porte ; de la porte par contre, à moins de se mettre exactement entre les deux premières étagères, et se contorsionner, elle était invisible. A partir de la table par contre, elle ne l'était pas... Mais ça elle ne le comprit que dix minutes plus tard.

Elle avait entendu la voix caractéristique de Will, aux accents sarcastiques. Elle n'y avait pas prêté plus attention que cela. Lorsqu'elle perçut celle de Jem, elle fut un peu plus intéressée. Elle se demandait souvent ce que pouvait bien se raconter les deux adolescents lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Elle s'était donc faite toute petite dans son siège, dans l'espoir d'entendre quelques bribes de leur conversation.

« Jem? Tu as déjà embrassé quelqu'un?»  
En entendant cela, Tessa n'avait pu s'empêcher de rougir. Elle se souvenait clairement de leur baiser, quelques jours plus tôt.  
« Malgré tout l'amour que je te porte, Will, cela ne te regarde pas.  
Le brun fit une moue enfantine qui n'attendrit pas le moins du monde son _parabatai_. Ne lui prêtant pas plus attention que cela, le chinois s'assit à une table, de l'encre et du papier à la main.  
« Allez, Jeeeem... Supplia Will.  
- William, ça suffit.»  
Jem commença à écrire un lettre, et se tut. Tessa n'en était pas sûre, mais elle avait cru voir à ce moment du désir dans les yeux de Will lorsqu'il les posa sur son _parabatai_.

Le silence se fit pendant quelques minutes. Jem écrivait tranquillement, et Will regardait par la fenêtre, perdu dans ses pensées. La jeune fille retourna son attention à son livre, oubliant momentanément sa curiosité. Elle sursauta presque en entendant de nouveau la voix du brun.  
« Dis, Jem, à ton avis, ça fait quoi d'embrasser un autre homme ?  
- Will, je ne sais pas, et ça ne m'intéresse pas, répondit le jeune homme sans quitter sa lettre des yeux.  
Mais l'écossais continuait de fixer son ami. Jem, exaspéré, releva la tête.  
- Que veux-tu encore ? Demanda-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir, murmura Will juste assez fort pour que Tessa l'entende. Il se pencha vers Jem, glissa une main sur sa nuque, et l'attira à lui.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, et Tessa, dans sa surprise, lâcha son livre. Il tomba avec un bruit sourd, et les deux garçons se séparèrent pour la regarder avec stupéfaction. Elle se leva avec précipitation, et courut hors de la bibliothèque avant que l'un des deux adolescents ait l'idée de la retenir.

* * *

Si leur premier baiser avait particulièrement marqué Tessa, le deuxième était celui qui avait le plus marqué Jem.  
Will et lui étaient partis détruire un groupe de démons en ville. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il y en ait autant, et il l'avait fait remarqué à son ami.  
« Je t'ai dit un groupe, pas un _petit_ groupe, répondit Will avec un sourire satisfait, en plongeant son épée jusqu'à la garde dans le corps d'un démon.  
Jem soupira, et trancha ce qui devait servir de tête à un autre. Les démons disparaissaient en poussière dorée, et bientôt, l'allée fut recouverte d'une fine couche brillant sous les derniers rayons du soleil couchant.

« C'était marrant! S'exclama Will avec un petit rire lorsque tous les démons eurent disparus. Il s'assit au sol, s'appuyant contre le mur derrière lui. Jem vint le rejoindre quelques secondes plus tard.  
- Je t'en veux toujours de m'avoir menti, fit remarquer le jeune homme.  
- Je ne t'ai pas menti!» S'exclama Will, faussement vexé.  
Les deux s'affrontèrent du regard. Le brun avait les pupilles dilatées par l'adrénaline, faisant briller ses prunelles saphir. Jem n'aurait pas vraiment su dire ce qu'il s'était passé à ce moment, mais ce dont il était sûr, c'est que Will l'avait attrapé par la nuque, et avait collé leurs bouches. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de son ami, avec l'intention de le repousser, mais son propre corps ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, et il se retrouva à tirer le jeune homme vers lui, et glisser ses bras autour de son cou. Il sentit un muscle mouillé titiller l'entrée de sa bouche, et il ouvrit ses lèvres pour accueillir la langue de son _parabatai_.

Embrasser Will n'était pas fondamentalement différent d'embrasser Tessa. Il pensait même que cela serait bien plus étrange que cela. Qu'il aurait ressenti du dégout, ou de la colère, mais il n'en fut rien...

Le baiser en lui-même était bien plus brutal. Il y avait entre Will et lui une sorte de bataille pour celui qui serait le plus fort. Le goût aussi était différent. Alors que les baisers avec Tessa avait le gout du miel, celui-ci était plutôt un mélange à la fois amer et le sucré.  
_Comme le chocolat_, pensa-t-il.

Mais ce qui faisait qu'ils étaient tout de même différents, était les sentiments qu'il ressentait. Il n'y avait pas d'amour dans ce baiser. Ou en tout cas, pas l'amour de deux amants. Il ne contenait qu'un désir trop longtemps retenu, une attirance purement physique, et cette étrange sensation de contentement. Il sentit les doigts de Will glisser dans ses mèches argentés, et il grogna dans leur baiser.

Ils se séparèrent haletants, les joues rouges, les lèvres gonflées. Jem fixa son _parabatai_ avec un regard inquisiteur, voire stupéfait.  
Mais Will semblait autant perdu que lui, comme s'il ne savait pas lui-même ce qui lui avait pris. Comprenant qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse, le chinois se leva.  
«Rentrons.»  
L'autre acquiesça, et suivit son ami jusqu'à l'Institut.

* * *

Celui qui marqua le plus Will n'était ni le troisième, ni le quatrième, et encore moins le cinquième. Non, celui qui le marqua le plus était bien des baisers plus tard.  
Ils étaient tous les trois sur le lit. Ils se regardaient avec retenue, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'ils avaient décidé de faire, Tessa de l'avoir proposé, et des deux garçons d'avoir accepté.

Au final, c'était elle qui avait initié le premier geste.  
Elle s'était approchée de Jem, un sourire rassurant au visage, comme si elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, alors que dans sa tête, tout n'était que tourbillons de pensées sans queue ni tête. Elle embrassa Jem, et Will ne put détourner son regard malgré l'intimité du baiser. Puis sans lâcher la main du violoniste, elle l'avait embrassé lui. Jem était venu déposer des baisers papillon dans la nuque pale de la jeune fille. Puis elle s'était écarté de lui, entremêlant les doigts de son autre main avec les siens, et Will se souvenait parfaitement de cet exact moment où lui et Jem s'étaient jeté l'un sur l'autre. Il se rappelait parfaitement la texture des lèvres de son _parabatai_, la sensation de ses mèches argentés sur sa joue, de son souffle sur son visage, du goût sucré du _yin fen_ dans sa bouche, et surtout, surtout... Le regard de Tessa sur eux, fixe, curieux et inquisiteur, à la fois terriblement gênant, et terriblement excitant.

* * *

Tessa regarda les deux garçons avec un sourire affectueux. Will faisait encore une crise sur les canards, et Jem tentait, en vain, de le raisonner.  
« Non, Jem! Les canards sont des créatures démoniaques!  
- Will, on ne te demande pas de faire une alliance avec eux, juste de venir avec nous!  
Tessa pouffa. Elle espérait que la phobie des canards n'était pas héréditaire, même si elle devait avouer que c'était hilarant de voir le _ô grand Will, _refuser d'aller faire une ballade au bord de la Tamise, pour quelques oiseaux stupides.  
- Tess!  
Elle fixa Will.  
- Oui, _William_ ? Fit-elle.  
Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Non, à la place une jolie couleur carmine apparut sur ses joues. Jem leva un sourcil à la vue de son _parabatai_.  
Le sourire de Tessa s'agrandit. Elle saisit la main de chacun des garçons, et les entraina à sa suite.

Elle s'engouffra dans l'un des couloirs de l'Institut, là où persone ne venait jamais. Elle s'approcha d'un des portes, et lâchant les mains des deux adolescents, elle l'ouvrit.

Là, ils découvrirent une chambre. Les rideaux étaient ouverts, et les derniers rayons du soleil éclairaient la pièce d'une lueur rougeâtre. Au milieu trônait un grand lit. Dessus des draps blancs. Dans le coin droit de la pièce se trouvait un fauteuil au tissu blanc cassé.  
« Je cherchais un endroit tranquille pour lire. Et je suis arrivée ici.» Expliqua la jeune fille.  
Will s'approcha du lit, le tata d'un main, et se laissa tomber dessus, sur le dos. Tournant la tête vers les deux autres encore à la porte, il demanda :  
« Et pourquoi tu nous as amené ici?  
Un sourire espiègle éclaira les traits de Tessa, et Jem laissa échapper un petit rire. Il fronça des sourcils, ne comprenant pas.  
- Ça, c'est c'est à toi de nous le dire, _William_, sussura la brune.  
Entendre son nom complet de cette voix voluptueuse, prononcé d'une manière si sensuelle fit frissoner le brun, et il sentit son corps réagir de manière plutôt...directe.  
_Traitre!_ Pensa-t-il.

Tessa avait remarqué depuis longtemps le trouble que déclenchait chez les garçons la prononciation de leur nom. Si Will le montrait bien plus facilement, elle savait que Jem était tout aussi réceptif.

Elle marcha jusqu'au lit, jeta ses chaussures au sol. Elle avança jusqu'à Will, et il sentit son poid sur le matelas à côté de lui. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse, et lorsqu'elle se pencha au-dessus de lui, quelques boucles brunes caressèrent son visage. Il ferma les yeux en sentant ses lèvres sur les siennes, appréciant leur douce texture.  
Elle se sépara de lui avec un petit sourire amusée, et le quittant du regard, elle se tourna vers Jem.  
« _James_, souffla-t-elle. Et les joues habituellement pâles du jeune chinois se colorèrent.

Elle tapota sur le lit, juste à côté d'elle, lui indiquant de venir. Il ne se fit pas attendre longtemps, et bientôt, le bruit sourd de chaussures qui tombent au sol et le froissement des draps emplirent la pièce. Tessa attrapa la nuque de Jem, et l'entraina dans un baiser passionné.  
Elle joua avec les cheveux courts de sa nuque, appréciant leur texture soyeuse. Elle sentit alors les mains de Will se glisser entre son corps et celui de Jem pour ouvrir les boutons de sa robe. Doucement mais sûrement, le tissu révéla de plus en plus de peau, et un joli corset blanc. Jem quitta la bouche de la sorcière pour déposer des baisers dans son cou, mordiller la peau de son épaules, et profiter de sa senteur féminine.

La robe glissa lentement de ses épaules, révélant ses bras fins. Jem ne s'en priva pas, et continua d'embrasser la peau jusqu'au coude, où le tissu s'était replié. Elle retira les manches de ses bras, et elle frissonna au contact du souffle de Will dans sa nuque. Être entourée des deux garçons étaient étrange, mais si intime, si sensuellement paradoxale, qu'elle ne se serait passée de cette sensation pour rien au monde. Will enfouit son visage dans le cou de la sorcière, fermant les yeux pour apprécier plus pleinement la douce texture de son épaule sur sa propre joue.

Tessa s'assit pour retirer sa robe. Les jupons partirent avec elle, la laissant en corset et en culotte. Jem avait déjà commencé à défaire le nœud de celui-ci, lorsqu'elle le stoppa. Deux yeux argentés la regardèrent avec incompréhension et surprise. Rigolant gentiment, elle embrassa le bout de son nez, et fit de même avec Will qui était autant perdu que son _parabatai_. Elle descendit du lit et alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Croisant les jambes, et posant un main sur chaque accoudoir, un sourire espiègle au visage, ses yeux brillant de malice et désir, elle les fixa sans dire un mot. La confusion était peinte sur leurs visages. Elle eut un élan de pitié pour les deux garçons.

« Convainquez-moi.»

L'amusement était clairement percevable dans la voix de la jeune femme.

Will releva un sourcil, s'étonnant de la demande (de l'ordre) de Tessa. Jem sentit ses joues se réchauffer lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon. L'écossais initia le premier mouvement.  
Attrapant l'autre par les épaules, il l'attira à lui et rapprocha leurs lèvres, presque brusquement. Il sentit Jem se raidir contre lui, mais glissant ses mains de ses épaules jusqu'à ses hanches, il le rapprocha encore plus. Jem se positionna entre les jambes de son _parabatai_, et, glissant ses bras autour de sa nuque pour se soutenir, il se laissa aller contre le corps du brun. Il le sentit lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure, et ouvrit la bouche pour rencontrer sa langue. Il passa la sienne surles dents lisses du brun, profitant du goût sucré-amer du chocolat.  
Le regard de Tessa sur eux, bien qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir, mais qu'ils devinaient aiséement, les confortaient dans leurs actions.

Leurs vestes respectives tombèrent au sol dans un bruissement de tissu. Déjà les mains de Will ouvrait les boutons de la chemise de Jem. C'était une étrange sensation pour lui de déshabiller son _parabatai_. Pas déplaisante, mais juste inhabituelle. A vrai dire, même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils couchaient tous ensemble, ils se touchaient rarement volontairement, et la plupart du temps, ils enlevaient leurs vêtement seuls, ou avec l'aide de Tessa.

Les boutons de sa chemise étaient maintenant défaits, laissant voir tout un pan de la poitrine du violoniste, les runes sombres contrastant avec la pâleur de sa peau. Will caressa son torse, apprenant chaque bosse, chaque creu, sentant les abdominaux sous la pulpe de ses doigts, puis remontant pour venir caresser un téton. Un soupir de plaisir tomba dans son oreille lorsque Jem laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule.

Tessa les regardait avec une attention accrue. Will et Jem avaient toujours été très proches. Dans leurs gestes, dans leur façon de ses parler, même leurs regards. Leur relation était ambiguë, mettant souvent les autres mal à l'aise. Et plusieurs fois Tessa s'était fait la remarque qu'ils se comportaient comme des _amants_. Et là, en voyant leurs pantalons jetés au sol, les deux s'accrochant l'un à l'autre comme des hommes assoiffés à une source, elle réalisa toute l'ambiguïté de leur relation.

Will aurait voulu dire qu'il faisait tout ça pour Tessa. Mais il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence ; il aimait voir le visage de Jem rouge, les yeux embués par le plaisir, entendre sa respiration haletante. Sa propre chemise ne fut bientôt plus qu'un souvenir. Au moment où il se baissait pour embrasser le corps sous lui, Jem l'attrapa par les épaules, et le plaqua contre le lit. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, bleus et argentés, surpris pour les uns, amusés pour les autres.

Jem, maintenant en position de force, mordilla l'oreille de Will, lui soutirant un grognement de plaisir. Il glissa un doigt sur un téton, traça les lignes des abdominaux du jeune écossais, jusqu'à arriver à la limite du sous-vêtement.  
Pendant une très longue minute, le temps semblait s'être suspendu. Jem regarda Tessa, et constata sans surprise que son corset était maintenant au sol, révélant ses jolis seins ronds aux pointes rosées, son ventre plat et sa taille fine. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et il prit conscience de l'effet que Will et lui avait sur elle. Il reporta son attention sur son _parabatai_. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il glissa le dernier vêtement le long de ses jambes, libérant son sexe déjà dur. Il se pencha, et enserra la base de sa main gauche. Deux sons distincts lui parvinrent, un grognement rauque et une inspiration précipitée, l'un masculin, l'autre féminin. Il posa ses mains sur les cuisses du jeune homme, et, tentativement, lécha la chair chaude sur toute la longueur.

Will gémit sous la douce torture. Même dans ses fantasmes les plus fous, il n'avait jamais imaginé Jem entre ses jambes, pratiquement nu, les joues rouges, et le regard perçant de Tessa sur eux. Par l'Ange, c'était juste trop bon. La chaleur de la bouche du chinois autour de lui, la respiration erratique de la brune parvenant jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qu'une de ses mains s'était faufilée dans sa culotte. Il essayait tant bien que mal de retenir des sons peu masculins de sortir de sa bouche, mais celle de Jem était bien trop talentueuse. Il glissa ses doigts dans les mèches argentées, tirant doucement. La pression augmenta graduellement dans son bas-ventre, le laissant pantelant et affreusement sensible. Il sentait la sueur coulé le long de son dos. Depuis quand faisait-il si chaud ?

Le plaisir s'infiltrait dans tout son corps, le faisant haleter, transpirer, et le rendant particulièrement réceptif aux attentions de Jem. Son esprit n'était plus qu'un tas d'hormones inefficaces, submergés par la félicité et le désir. Il resserra sa prise sur la chevelure de l'autre, et tenta de le prévenir, d'une voix rauque :  
« Jem, arrête...»

Le jeune homme ignora son compagnon, et bientôt un liquide chaud et salé emplit sa bouche. Il grimaça, et se leva du lit pour cracher le contenu de sa bouche dans un vase.  
Will, sur le lit, tentait de reprendre sa respiration.  
« Sérieux Jem, je sais pas où tu as appris à faire ça, mais c'était incroyable.»

Un couinement venant du côté de la chaise attira leur attention vers Tessa. Ils restèrent tous deux sans voix au spectacle devant eux.  
Elle était nue, les jambes écartées, la main droite entre ses jambes, la gauche agrippant l'accoudoir, gémissant sous ses propres attouchements.

Les deux garçons eurent la même idée. Ils s'approchèrent sans bruit d'elle. Will pinça un de ses seins, et Jem lécha son oreille. Un gémissement terriblement érotique s'échappa de la jeune fille. Le brun n'en tenant plus la pris dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'au lit avant de l'y allonger. Ses doigts se faufilèrent jusqu'à son entrejambe, et deux y pénétrèrent, pendant que Jem cajolait amoureusement sa poitrine offerte. Il ne fallut que peu de temps pour qu'elle jouisse avec un petit cri aigu.

Ils restèrent là, à se contempler tous les trois, profitant de la présence des uns des autres. Tessa contempla les deux hommes qu'elle aimait avec douceur. Un petit sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres.  
« Jem, allonge-toi.» Fit-elle.  
Will releva un sourcil interrogateur, mais elle l'ignora. Elle s'assit sur le ventre de Jem, et lui tourna le dos. Par réflexe, le violoniste posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme.

Will contempla Tessa approcher ses doigts de son sexe. Mais il fut surprit lorsqu'elle les guida un peu plus haut, à ce petit trou qui jusqu'à maintenant était resté hors-limite. Il regarda sans un mot son index y pénétrer. Ne sachant que faire d'autre, il caressa le dos présenté à lui. Tessa gémit discrètement, et il remarqua qu'un deuxième doigt s'était faufilé à côté du premier.

Jem observait toutes les expressions de Tessa. La douleur, puis l'inconfort, et enfin le désir. Elle était si belle. Elle ouvrit ses grands yeux gris et se tourna pour fixer Will. Pas un mot ne fut prononcé, mais tous trois comprirent. Elle posa ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme sous elle, et se souleva pour venir gentiment s'asseoir sur son érection. Il resserra sa prise sur les hanches féminines, fermant les yeux sous le plaisir qui s'empara de lui. Elle était si chaude, et il se trouvait si profondément en elle. Il ouvrit les yeux pour la regarder.  
Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était à moitié démon. A ses yeux, elle était une apparition, un ange dans toute sa splendeur. Il n'y avait aucune marque qui prouvait qu'elle l'était, démon. Mais il n'y en avait aucune qui prouvait qu'elle était ange.

C'est avec ses pensées qu'il s'enfonça en elle, plus profondément encore. Tessa gémit quand le plaisir la fit frissoner des pieds à la tête. Elle se souleva avec des jambes tremblantes pour se rasseoir sur l'érection grandissante de Jem. Will se mordit la lèvre en entendant les sons que la volupté faisait s'échapper des deux êtres qu'il aimait le plus au monde.  
N'y tenant plus, il empêcha Tessa de bouger en posant ses mains sur celle de Jem. Et il glissa en elle.

La sensation était parfaite. Si le paradis existait, il considérait qu'il y était déjà. Il sentait la chaleur de la jeune fille tout autour de lui, mais également celle de Jem, près, tout près, _juste là_, à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Il n'avait plus l'impression de faire l'amour qu'avec Tessa, mais avec Tessa **et** Jem. Parfois leurs peaux se touchaient, et ses sens étaient en panique. C'était bien plus de sensations que tout ce qu'il avait connu.

Tessa n'en menait pas plus large. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir un cirque dans son crane. Son corps, le moindre carré de peau, était si sensible qu'un simple effleurement extirpait d'elle des sons qu'elle ne se savait même pas capable de produire. En d'autres occasions, elle en aurait été honteuse, mais dans ce brouillard de désir et de félicité qu'était son esprit, plus rien n'importait d'autre que le plaisir de sentir les deux hommes qu'elle aimait en elle.  
Parfois elle criait. Le nom de Will lorsqu'il atteignait ce point qui lançait ses sens dans une danse folle. Et Dieu lui pardonne, la sensation était à se damner. Le nom de Jem lorsqu'il pinçait l'un de ses seins, rajoutant encore à tout le plaisir qu'elle ressentait.

Jem observa Will fermer les yeux sous le plaisir. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, leurs regards se rencontrèrent ; il put y lire le désir qu'il ressentait pour Tessa, mais aussi de l'amour. Les prunelles de Will étaient débordantes d'amour. Ne pouvant se retenir, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, collant Tessa contre leurs torses en sueur. Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il jouit en elle, avant de se laisser retomber sur le matelas. Cela en fut trop pour elle. Criant, elle atteint l'orgasme, et sentit ses muscles devenir du coton. Elle sentit un liquide chaud se loger également au fond d'elle-même, et Will se libérait avec un grognement rauque.

Will s'écarta de la jeune fille pour s'allonger à plat-ventre sur le lit. Tessa se laissa glisser à gauche de Jem, qui se rapprocha un peu plus du bord pour laisser de la place à Will qui vint se rajouter tout à gauche.  
Ils restèrent là, sans bouger, à écouter les respirations des autres. Parfois, la jeune fille sentait une main paresseuse effleurer son estomac plat, ou la courbe d'un de ses seins. Parfois c'était Will qui appréciait les dessins que faisaient des doigts longs et fins dans son dos. Il ne savait pas s'ils appartenaient à la brune ou au violoniste, et pour être honnête, il n'en avait cure. Et parfois, Jem frissonnait quand une main venait caresser son flanc gauche.

Lorsque leurs respirations furent de nouveau calmes et régulières, Tessa se colla contre Jem qui l'entoura d'un bras. De l'autre, il lia leurs doigts. La brune chercha la main de Will, et fut surprise lorsqu'elle sentit sa main sur sa cuisse. Elle s'en saisit, et entoura de sa petite main celle bien plus large de l'écossais. Et Will posa un bras protecteur au-dessus des deux corps contre lui, et les rapprocha inconsciemment.

Alors seulement, Tessa s'autorisa à fermer les yeux, et laisser le sommeil l'emporter, entourer des êtres qu'elles aimaient plus que tout au monde.


End file.
